


Reasons

by MxSovereign



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian pining, and yes i left out toland cause idgaf about him, brief mentions of eris's fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSovereign/pseuds/MxSovereign
Summary: This is pretty much a short companion piece to my other one, Date (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057150) Couldn't settle on whether I wanted anything more or different to it so enjoy, I'm in rarepair hell (which is a crime imo that it is a rarepair)Sat on this idea for 2 months and this is what I came up with. My brain doesn't like trying to write past 500 words unfortunatelyShout out to my friends for proof readingHope y'all enjoy <32nd edit: Adjusted my fics to change pronouns, moving forward I'll be referring to Eris as they/them, hcing them as nonbinary!
Relationships: Eris Morn/Ikora Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Reasons

The echoes of the distant hive wails bounced off the grey sands of the moon in greeting. Three green eyes blinked in unison while Eris paused a moment to take in the sense of familiar surroundings.

There’s a certain reassuring feeling like they’re somewhere that gives them purpose again, even in a place defiled by tragedy like Luna. It only serves as a reminder for the reasons why they continue forward.

Eris inhales the ripe air as they settle into silent contemplation, the heavy burden of those they had lost flicker across their mind, one after another as clear as if they'd seen them in person yesterday. 

Vell Tarlowe.  
Omar Agah.  
Eriana-3.  
Sai Mota. 

Exhaling, they remember them as they were instead of what had become of them. They hold the names of their fireteam close to their heart, like a personal mantra.

Vell's unwavering dedication to righteous bravery in the name of good for humanity, no matter the cost even for himself. 

Omar's bold honesty and realistic curiosity of everything and anything he was involved in. 

Eriana's determined fire that could burn for lifetimes in the name of the light and devotion to her lost love.

Sai's quiet but unmistakable presence with a deep, creative soul who knew what to say at the right times...

They inhale again, and then almost unwillingly, their mind wanders from the faces of their deceased fireteam to thoughts of another. A woman of gentle strength and elegance, who didn’t make them feel looked down upon or lesser without the light.

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer." A small smile crept its way onto their face as she recalled that soothing voice. 

They picture purple, pink and red fabric draped over a familiar figure standing before them. The light of a being that shines brighter than any star, with a warmth crashing over their very soul like a calm summer breeze.

"May I?"

Eris imagines smooth surfaced palms gliding across the darkness stained surface of their cheeks as if all the pain held within them could be brushed away. 

"May I?"

Their fingertips found their way up to her mouth at the memory of Ikora’s velvet-soft lips pressed against theirs, as if to try and capture the sensation again.

"Come back again when you have the chance?" 

The question lingering in their mind reverberated endlessly as it made their pulse quicken from the prospect of another outing with Ikora.

They inhale and recite their reasons for continuing on to themself, those they had lost and one they wish to see. For a chance at… Something more.

Vell.  
Omar.  
Eriana.  
Sai. 

Eris’s breath rushes out, 

Ikora.

They open their eyes and dare to hope again.

I will.


End file.
